Danny Phantom: Friday the 13th
by Kyoko-chan and Mistress-sama
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker must keep Vlad Plasmius from destroying the barrier between the real world and the Ghost Zone, but to do it, they'll need the help of a new student at Casper high who isn't too keen on friendship...
1. Prologue : Fenton Works 101

Sick again. I used to never get sick. I don't know what's wrong with me.I know I haven't updated in a while, but don't worry, my National Treasure stories will still keep coming! I just beat the game 'Nicktoons:Unite!'. Yeah, I pretty much beat it with Danny. But what can I say? He _IS_ the strongest character on there, not to mention the coolest. Anyway, for those of you who knew this story was coming, here's my attempt at a Danny Phantom story! I'm Going Ghost! Not really...but I would if it was possible. Or is it? (Haha, Cosmo line!) And if you haven't noticed, I've changed my pen name again. I am now ShadowofAmityPark.

oh, right. I don't own these characters.

_**Danny Phantom**_: **Friday the 13th**

Prologue: Fenton Works 101

"Danny, I'm so happy that you've finally taken an interest in the family business! But, you've seen just how difficult it can be!" Jack Fenton slammed a fist against the palm of his other hand. "Those ghosts can be tricky!"

Danny looked up skeptically at his father. "Dad, I've been living here all my life. Do you really think I need the whole 'Fenton Works 101' course again?"

"Why sure you do!" Jack exclaimed.

Danny rolled his blue eyes. "Great. I get to hear all about my dead relatives. Again."

Jack pressed a concealed button on the lab wall. Two panels pulled apart to reveal the paintings and photos of many generations of Fentons. "Danny, you come from a long line of ghost hunters."

Danny mouthed the words behind his father's back as Jack pointed to the pictures.

"The Fenton legacy began in 1573 with William Fenton. In 1662, Gabriel Fenton was called to Salem, Massachusetts to search for paranormal activity. Jonathan Fenton was George Washington's personal ghost hunter. Edward Fenton chased the restless souls of departed Civil War soldiers. Even today, we Fentons keep the tradition alive with our ingen…ingenu…uh…cool inventions!"

"Great, can I go now? I have to meet Sam and Tucker for school." Danny said.

"Hold on! I have one more thing to show you!" Jack said excitedly. "Lemme go get it! I'll be right back!"

As Jack left the room, Danny's ghost sense detected the presense of another ghost. "Oh no." He thought, and looked above him. A freakish, glowing clown was hovering near the ceiling. It cackled.

Danny glared at the spector. "I'm going ghost!"

_(Insert theme song here)

* * *

_

AN: Sorry to any Jack fans out there! That just seemed like something he'd say!


	2. Another Day, Another Ghost

So, Carol2flute and I are in a competition to see who can write the better Danny Phantom story. (She's jealous of the success of my National Treasure stories) Anywho, 'Danny Phantom: Friday the 13th' belongs to me, ShadowofAmityPark, while 'Kill Me Now' belongs to Carol2flute. Review your favorite!

And now, for my normal author's comments. I'm feeling better today! Yay! I'm thinking about doing a Fairly Oddparents story. Once again, I'll only write it if people want me to, I've got two Pirates stories, this one, National Treasure: The Treasure of Jean Laffite, and Man's Best Friend all in the works, so I'm pretty busy! Here's the basic idea, though. Wanda and Cosmo have finally earned the right to take on apprentice fairies for training, but how well can you train someone when you have Timmy to deal with? Or Cosmo, for that matter! They have to show Rina how to prove that she has what it takes to be a fairy godparent before her big test! But with the ever-present threat of Crocker finding out about Timmy's godparents, the task is much harder than it seems!

Chapter 1:

Another Day, Another Ghost

"Why do you guys always so up when I least need you!" Danny said. He launched himself at the ghost, going intangible, and knocking it through the roof.

The clown cackled again. It pulled out a glowing, green balloon, blew it up, and twisted it into a giant poodle.

"Oh, please, is that it?" Danny laughed. "A giant balloon dog?"

The poodle snapped at Danny, it's fangs barred dangerously.

"Guess not!" Danny exclaimed, dodging the huge fangs.

* * *

Jack walked back down the steps into the lab. "Danny?" He looked around. "He must have left. Oh well!" He grabbed the Fenton Fisher. "I'm goin' ghost fishing!"

* * *

"Okay, time to take you down!" Danny shouted. He blasted the balloon with a ghost ray.

It howled and exploded.

Danny shielded his face from the blast. When he looked back, the clown had disappeared. "Okay, why do they always run?" He asked himself angrily. He phased through the wall and transformed back to Danny Fenton. "That ghost is up to something." He ran his hands through his black hair and pulled out a glowing piece of rubber. He sighed. "Ghost balloon. Could this day get any worse?"

* * *

"I want a four page report on the symbolism in 'The Great Gatsby." Mr. Lancer said. "Due tomorrow. Mrs. Ferguson will be back to collect them."

Danny glanced at his two best friends next to him. "Four pages!" He said quietly.

Sam Manson, a girl into the whole goth look, rolled her eyes. "It's like he has nothing better to do than ruin our social lives."

Tucker Foley, an African-American techie, raised and eyebrow. "What social lives?"

Lancer cleared his throat. "She expects these to be well written and mistake-free."

The bell rang.

"Class dismissed."

Danny, Tucker, and Sam quickly left the room.

"Come on. The Great Gatsby?" Sam said. "I'd rather let my mother dress me in a pink tutu."

"Why can't they have actual subs on campus so we don't have to put up with him. You know Mrs. Ferguson didn't give that assignment!" Tucker complained. "So far, sophomore year is a drag."

Danny found his locker and opened it.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Sam asked. "You've barely said a word today."

"I'm just tired." Danny said. "You know, the whole fighting evil ghosts at every hour of the day thing."

"Well, maybe lunch will perk you up!" Tucker said. "Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

The three sat down at one of the outdoor tables. Danny scanned the scene. Dash was flirting with Paulina, the geeks were playing 'geek poker', everything was normal. Except on thing. He spotted a girl he had never seen before sitting alone at another table eating lunch..

Danny nudged Tucker. "Hey, Tuck, have you seen her before?"

Tucker looked up. "Her? That's the new girl, Kyla Blythe."

"She's alone. Maybe we should go introduce ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan!" Tucker said.

"Hey, wait! Don't I get a say in this?" Sam exclaimed.

Danny and Tucker turned. "Nope."

They approached the table where Kyla sat. Sam reluctanly followed.

Kyla didn't notice them at first. Her long black hair fell around her face, covering on of her green eyes. She was deeply engrossed in her copy of 'The Great Gatsby."

"Do you wind if we sit here?" Tucker asked.

Kyla pulled herself from the book. "Oh, no, go ahead."

The three sat down.

Kyla looked at Tucker. "Hey, you're the guy who sits next to me in Geometry."

"Tucker Foley." He said.

"I'm Danny. Danny Fenton." Danny said. Sam just glared at her. Danny elbowed her in the side.

"I'm Sam."

"I'm Kyla." She said, then dove back in her book.

"So…" Danny began. "What brings you to Amity Park?"

Kyla looked up from her book, a little annoyed at being interrupted. She sighed. "My dad just got transferred again. His company is always making us move, the two of us."

"Sounds rough." Tucker said.

"Look, I know you're just trying to be nice and all," Kyla said, "but I don't want to make any friends. It will make it easier when I have to move again."

"Who said anything about being your friend?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" Danny hissed under his breath.

Kyla picked up her books. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Danny, Tucker, and Sam all watched as Kyla walked away.

"Nice going, Sam. You scared her away!" Tucker said accusingly.

"I didn't scare anyone away!" Sam defended. "She clearly didn't want to be around us."

"Will you two knock it off!" Danny interjected.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing!" He said hastily. "It's just that you two seem to always have something to argue about!"

Sam and Tucker realized he was right.

"And you were a total jerk to her!" Danny said to Sam.

Sam cast her eyes to the ground. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I shouldn't have said those things. But you know how I am around strange people."

"Give her a chance, Sam." Danny said. "She's new to Amity Park, and somehow, I don't think she's like most other girls."

Sam sighed. "Alright, I'll give her a chance."


	3. Caught In the Crossfire

Okay, another chapter tonight! Yay! Okay, who else besides me thinks that Nick should do a crossover between 'The Fairly Oddparents' and 'Danny Phantom'?

Chapter 2:

Caught In the Crossfire

Later that afternoon, the three friends headed for the Nasty Burger.

Danny related the story if his encounter that morning to Sam and Tucker.

Tucker smiled. "This clown sounds just as stupid as the Box Ghost! He should be a piece of cake for you!"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sam warned.

"I'm just so exhausted from doing all this myself." Danny said.

"Well, you always have us!" Sam said with a smile.

Suddenly, Danny became aware of a new face at the Nasty Burger. The front door opened and in walked Kyla Blythe. She looked around, then selected a table away from the rest of the crowd.

"What's she doing here?" Tucker asked. "I thought she didn't want to make any new friends."

"So did I." Danny said curiously.

"She won't make any friends dressed like that." Sam said in reference to Kyla's white shirt and white pants. "She looks like she fell out of Hopesville."

Tucker glared at Sam. "Not everyone has as bleak an outlook on the world as you."

"From what she said earlier, I think she does." Sam countered.

"Guys!" Danny snapped.

"What?" They exclaimed.

"My ghost sense went off! I need a distraction, quick!"

Suddenly, the same ghost that had attacked Danny earlier appeared in the room! Pandemonium broke loose. The customers and employees fled in terror.

"None needed." Tucker observed. The three dropped under the table. Sam and Tucker shielded Danny from sight, allowing him to transform. He then shot through the table and into the air to face the ghost.

"So it's you again. Did the circus give you a few hours off to terrorize the town?"

Kyla looked over at Sam and Tucker. They didn't seem as panicked as everyone else, so she made her way to their table.

The clown glared at Danny. "You little twerp!"

"Wow, I thought you were to stupid to speak." Danny taunted."

Furious, the clown shot a red ghost ray at Danny, who easily evaded the attack, then sent his own ray back at it.

Kyla crawled under the table with Tucker and Sam. "What's going on!" She asked in a frightened voice. "Are those…"

"Ghosts?" Sam finished. "Yup."

"But ghosts aren't real!" Kyla exclaimed. "What's happening?"

Tucker shrugged. "Welcome to Amity Park."

Danny continued to battle the specter.

"So those ghosts are real!" Kyla asked.

"As real as a ghost can be." Sam replied calmly.

"But the kid, that's Danny Phantom. He's on our side." Tucker explained.

The three heard a crash on the table above him. "Danny!" Tucker and Sam exclaimed.

Danny immediately jumped back into the fray. Ghost rays flew everywhere as the two combatants battled on.

Sam looked at Tucker. "This is getting too dangerous! We have to get out of here!"

"How?" He asked. "That clown is going to fry anything that moves!"

"We'll just have to chance it. When I say now, make a break for the door!"

Tucker and Kyla nodded.

"Ready…now!" The three dashed out from underneath the table and bolted for the door.

Sam reached the door first, followed closely by Tucker. They turned to see Kyla falter in her high-heeled shoes. They watched with shocked expressions as Kyla was hit by ghost rays from both sides – one from Danny, and one from the clown.

Danny looked furiously at the clown. "Tucker, the Fenton Thermos! Now!"

Tucker pulled the thermos from his backpack and threw it to Danny. "Catch!"

Danny pointed it at the ghost and turned the thermos on. A blue beam shot from the opening, trapping the apparition and sucking it into the container. He slammed the lid on. "Show's over, freak." He turned his attentions to Kyla. Tucker and Sam were already at her side. Danny floated down, and after checking that no one else was around, transformed back.

Kyla moaned.

"She's coming to." Tucker said.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked. "I…uh…saw what happened. Maybe my parents should take a look at you."

* * *

"Caught between a clown ghost and the Ghost Boy." Jack said as he examined her. "You should be fine, though. Ghost rays have no effects on humans."

"Yeah." Danny thought sarcastically.

Maddie Fenton, Danny's red-haired mother, agreed with her husband. "You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But if you do start to feel sick or anything, come see us immediately!"

Kyla looked at the clock on the wall. "I should get home. Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Fenton."

Danny walked her to the door. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said. "Bye."

Kyla said a brief good-bye and was gone.

Danny shut the door. Sam and Tucker saw the tired expression on Danny's face.

"Hey, you've had a long day." We're going to go ahead and go so you can get some rest." Sam said.

Danny yawned. "Thanks guys."

Tucker and Sam let themselves out, while Danny trudged wearily upstairs to his room and crashed.


	4. Shadow

Okay, I'm really bored. I guess I'll type up chapter three.

Chapter 3:

Shadow

Danny awoke the next morning feeling much better. As he changed into his school clothes, his mind flew to Kyla. Was she okay? And why did she think making herself lonely was doing her any good? He didn't know the answers and thinking about the questions only made his head hurt. Suddenly, he remembered the assignment from Lancer!

"The paper! It's due today!" He said in frustration. "I forgot all about it!"

Frantically, he finished getting ready, hoping for time to finish the essay.

"This can't be happening!"

* * *

Danny trudged slowly into English. He looked at the sloppy paper in his hands. "Well, I did it. I hope I manage to pass." He thought and handed in the paper.

Sam and Tucker also handed in theirs.

As Tucker returned to his seat, Danny caught his attention. "How's Kyla today?"

Tucker looked up from his PDA. "She seemed fine in Geometry. Maybe a bit tired, but who isn't?"

"I want to check up on her at lunch." Danny said.

Danny looked around the cafeteria. Finally, he spotted Kyla, alone again.

Danny got within two steps of her when his ghost sense signaled the presence of yet another ghost.

"Not here!" He said under his breath.

Kyla whirled around. "Oh, hi."

"May we join you?" Sam asked.

"I don't see why not." Kyla responded. "After all, it was you three who made sure I was alright yesterday."

Danny was confused. "Okay, why hasn't some ugly ghost come rampaging through here yet?" He thought.

"So what did you think of your first encounter with the ghost boy of Amity Park?" Sam asked.

"I was terrified when I saw my first ghost." Tucker said. "And I _like_ ghosts!"

"Yeah, I was pretty scared. But I knew that Danny Phantom guy would save us." Kyla said.

Sam noted her semi-goth look, a far cry from what she had worn the day before. She had on black pants, a purple shirt, and semi-dark make-up. Her black hair added to the effect, as did the fact that it hung in her eyes. She wasn't exactly goth, but she wasn't like Paulina and the other popular girls, either.

Danny stayed alert. "There's a ghost around here, I know it."

"What was that?" Tucker asked.

Danny leaned into Tucker's ear. "My ghost sense went off, but there's no ghost!"

"Well, let's go outside. It seems like everyone's in here today. We'll get a few tables to ourselves."

Danny turned to Kyla. "It's really crowded in here. We thought it would be less crowded outside. Wanna come?"

"Well…"Kyla hesitated. "Okay."

* * *

The four sat down to an enjoyable lunch.

Tucker and Sam got into an argument about whether fishing hooks should be banned.

Out of the corner of his eye, Danny saw Kyla drawing. Suddenly, her hand went intangible and she dropped the pencil! She grabbed her wrist, checking to see that it was solid again. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Danny looked away and Kyla nervously picked up the pencil.

"SHE HAS GHOST POWERS!" Danny thought. "I was right! That explains why my ghost sense went off. The two rays_ did_ affect her!"

Sam and Tucker were still arguing. Danny pretended to have seen nothing, but resolved to that he would walk her home and confront her about her powers.

* * *

"It was really nice of you to walk me home." Kyla said.

"No problem." Danny said. He looked away nervously. "Kyla." He began. "I know about your powers."

Kyla was shocked. "You know about – but how!"

"I saw your arm go intangible. I think I can help."

"So that's what it's called." She suddenly went on the defensive. "How do you know that! What do you understand about this! How can you help!"

Danny sighed. "I wish you would just trust me on this, but-" He phased his arm through Kyla and into her book bag. He pulled her Great Gatsby book out.

"Y-you have ghost powers too!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it's a huge responsibility, as cool as it is."

"What do you mean?" Kyla asked.

"Oh, basically saving the world from evil ghosts every day."

Suddenly, all of the pieces fell into place. The name similarities, the powers… "You're the Ghost Boy – Danny Phantom!"

Danny smiled. "Bingo. And who better to teach you about your powers than me?"

* * *

Danny took her to the park and found a secluded area. He transformed before her eyes. "I'm going ghost!"

Kyla shielded her eyes from the flash. When she looked back, Danny Phantom had appeared.

"Now, you give it a shot."

"How?" Kyla asked.

"I don't know, just try thinking about it." He instructed.

Kyla closed her eyes. She felt a weird sensation course through her body. She looked down to see that her clothes had changed. She was now wearing a black version of the clothes she had worn to the Nasty Burger the day before and her hair had turned white! The only things that remained unchanged were her eyes.

"Hey, nice costume." Danny said.

Kyla raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if I should thank you or slap you."

"I'd like to be thanked. I don't really want to get slapped by someone who is just learning to use her powers." Danny said.

Kyla looked at him quizzically. "Why?"

"I did this to Tucker twice." He said with a lopsided smile. "Go pretend to high-five that tree branch."

Kyla gave him funny look, but did as she was told. She looked up at the tree branch and swung her hand at it. A green ghost ray shot out of her hand on contact. She screamed and jumped back. "What was that!" She asked, staring at her hand fearfully.

"Ghost ray." Danny explained. " That would be what gave you your powers."

"Just that?"

"More like two very high powered rays, but yeah, basically."

"Does this mean I can't high-five people anymore!"

"No, you just have to learn to control it. It took me a month to convince Tucker I'd mastered it. It freaked him out."

Kyla sat down on the grass. "This is all so sudden…"

"Yeah, overwhelming isn't it? It took me over a month to completely figure out what had happened to me. But you have me to help you figure it all out. Trust me, it will be a lot easier." Danny said. He smiled. "I think you just figured out another one of your powers!"

"What do you mean I-"She stopped mid sentence as she realized she was hovering several inches off the ground. "I can fly!" She exclaimed in excitement. She kicked herself into the air. Danny followed.

Kyla looked around at the view. "You can see everything from up here!"

Suddenly, they heard someone shout from the ground. "Hey, looks like Invisobill has a girlfriend!"

"It's not Invisobill!" Danny yelled. "It's Danny! Danny Phantom!"

"Whatever." The man said. "Bye Invisobill! Bye Translucy!"

"Wow. We need to come up with a name for you." Danny said to Kyla. "Mine's a play on my last name but you…"

"Why don't I use Blythe?" Kyla suggested. "It literally means free spirit."

"I was thinking more alone the lines of Shadow. Sometimes, ghosts are referred to as shades and shadows. Blythe isn't that catchy." Danny said.

"Fine, Shadow it is." She agreed.


	5. Revenge of the Clown Ghost

AHHHHH! Band camp tomorrow! A week of three-a-days with my fellow band geeks! (Cross over to the dork side! Ha, you'll see this laterin my Danny Phantom story! It fits perfectly!) Anywho, that means that I will disappear for a week at least, depends on the practice schedule. (We were 10th in the state last year, we have a lot to live up to!) Also, I FINALLY, after three years, updated my Pirates story 'Pirates of the Caribbean: The Battle for Port Royal'. It is the first story I posted on ff, but it's worth reading! Please read!

Chapter 4:

Revenge of the Clown Ghost

Suddenly, Danny's cell phone rang. He looked at the name displayed on the screen. "Tucker?" He answered it quickly. "Tucker!"

"Danny, where are you! That clown ghost is back! You said you were coming and now would be a good time to get your butt over here!"

Danny heard a loud crash in the background.

"Tucker, what's happening! Hello?" The sounds suddenly stopped and the line was silent.

Danny turned to Kyla. "I hope you were listening 'cause it's time for you to make your first appearance."

Sam had her back to a wall. A giant balloon bear was advancing on her. "Tucker! Do something!"

Tucker struggled against the coils of a balloon snake. "Do I look like I can do anything? Besides…I…already called…Danny!" He said as the snake squeezed him tighter.

Other shoppers ran in fear as other balloon animals chased them.

Danny and Kyla dropped through the skylights as the chaos ensued below them. "I don't get it!" Danny exclaimed. "How did he escape from the ghost zone!"

Sam looked up and spotted them. "DANNY!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Danny flew straight for the bear, blasting it with a ghost ray. Kyla followed his lead. The bear roared and swatted at its attackers.

Danny flew around behind it and aimed a ghost ray at its head. The bear roared and exploded. "Good thing I know how this works." He said.

Sam threw the Fenton Thermos to Danny. "Here! Maybe if you capture the clown, these things will disappear!"

Danny caught it and flew toward the clown "Alright! You and your party favors are going down!"

The clown laughed. "It won't be that easy!" He shot several disk-shaped ghost rays at Danny. One blew the thermos out of his hand; another knocked him to the ground.

The balloon snake released its hold on Tucker and wrapped itself around Danny.

Kyla was unsure of what to do.

"Get the thermos!" Danny shouted to her.

She dove toward the ground, white hair streaming behind her. She had to help Danny, Tucker, and Sam! She scooped up the container and took off again, dodging a ray from the clown, then landing behind it. "Hey clown! The circus pulled out yesterday!" She slammed her thumb down on the green button. The clown was sucked into the thermos by a blinding blue ray. The balloon animals vanished with the capture of their creator.

Kyla sank to her knees, letting the Fenton Thermos roll from her hand. Danny picked it up. "Intense, huh?"

Kyla nodded. "I can't believe I did that…"

Sam and Tucker curiously approached them.

"Hey! You got another sidekick? I thought I was your sidekick!" Tucker said.

"Tucker!" Sam said.

"She's more of a partner." Danny said.

Sam looked at him suspiciously.

"Look, I'll explain later, okay?"

* * *

Danny found a place where they couldn't be seen and returned to their normal states.

"Wait here." He told her. "We can't be obvious." He walked away.

Sam and Tucker jumped on him with questions about the new ghost kid.

Danny led them to where Kyla was waiting. "I could answer your questions, but why don't you ask Shadow herself?"

Sam and Tucker's jaws hit the floor. "Kyla!" They exclaimed.

Sam turned to Danny. "I thought your parents said she would be fine!"

"Apparently, getting hit with both of those high-power ghost rays had the same effect as the zap I got from the ghost portal. She's half ghost, just like me and Vlad Plasmius." He said.

"I love the name!" Tucker said. "And you got skill!" He tried to high-five her, but was blown back by a ghost ray on contact.

Danny and Sam laughed.

"You'd think I would have learned after the first two times." Tucker said.

Danny helped him up.

"Hope no one saw that." Sam said with concern. "We can't have people finding out who you really are. Especially Vlad."

"I'll show her how to keep her powers in check." Danny assured her.

"Well, I should probably get going before Dad gets worried. " Kyla said. She waved to Danny and headed for the doors.


	6. Vlad Plasmius Takes Notice

Well, my muse returned ahead of schedule and I was able to finish writing this chapter! Yay! Also, my Fairly Oddparents story is up under a revised name: "The Apprentice". I've worked a lot on this story lately so expect more stories soon!

Chapter 5:

Vlad Plasmius Takes Notice

Danny signed onto his screen name that night. Instantly, someone replied.

**ShadowOfAmityPark:** Danny?

"Kyla?" Danny thought. "Oh yeah, I gave her my screen name."

**MyParentsAreWeird: **Hey, how are you? You know, after the fight and all.

**ShadowOfAmityPark:** Fine

**MyParentsAreWeird:** Great

**TuckerTheSidekick: **Hellooooo Danny! Who's that?

**ShadowOfAmityPark: **It's me, Kyla. Hey, sorry about blasting you earlier.

**TuckerTheSidekick:** Don't worry about it. Hey, if I'm lucky, maybe I'll get super powers!

**ShadowOfAmityPark: **LOL. So, Danny, who's this Vlad Plasmius guy?

**HopelessSyndrome: **A freak.

**TuckerTheSidekick: **Sam!

**MyParentsAreWeird: **Vlad's my archenemy. His real name is Vlad Masters.

**ShadowOfAmityPark: **Vlad Masters? I think I know him.

**MyParentsAreWeird: **What! You know him?

**HopelessSyndeome: **No way!

**TuckerTheSidekick: **You're kidding, right?

**ShadowOfAmityPark: **We used to live a few miles down the road from him. We'd met. He's all buddy buddy with my dad. You know how businessmen are.

**HopelessSyndome: **What did you think of him?

**ShadowOfAmityPark: **He always acted nice, but he gave me the creeps.

**MyParentsAreWeird: **Yeah, he's a total creep. Worst of all, he wants to marry my mom and kill my dad!

**TuckerTheSidekick:** We haven't heard from him in a while.

**HopelessSyndrome: **It's only a matter of time before we do.

**ShadowOfAmityPark: **So what else do you have to put up with?

"Danny, are you still on the computer?" Maddie called.

**MyParentsAreWeird: **Mom wants me off. I'll let Sam and Tucker fill you in on that. Bye!

Danny quickly shut down the computer. "No, Mom!"

"So there's a new ghost girl in town." Vlad Masters thought. "No doubt she has some sort of connection to Daniel and his friends. I'll have to check this out for myself." He paced around his library. "She's new at this. The only reason she beat that clown I released from the ghost zone is because little Daniel coached her through it!" He slammed his fist down on his desk. "And he will only help make her stronger! I can't have those two interfering with my plans! If I'm going to force Maddie to marry me, I have to finish everything by next Thursday! I'll also have to come up with a way to distract that oaf, Jack. But right now, my main threat is Danny and his little Shadow." He picked up an old yearbook and an old yellow paper fell out. He picked it up and looked longingly at it for a few moments. It was a letter of some sort, but it bore his own signature. The intended recipient never got the letter. After a few more seconds, he set the letter down on his desk and smiled. He spoke aloud. "And I know just the way to keep them occupied."


End file.
